


jake, will you marry me

by karkat20



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lots of fluff!, M/M, boys love dont like dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkat20/pseuds/karkat20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dirk is used to knocking on jakes door. today was different though. he had something in his hand, something that he knew would make a big difference in his and jakes life. he knocked on jakes door but with hesitation. thoughts went through his mind, thoughts of what if? what if he didnt want to marry him. that would be awful. jake finally opened the door. "hey dirk!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	jake, will you marry me

**Author's Note:**

> first dirk x jake i have ever made so please dont judge! >.

dirk is used to knocking on jake's door. today was different though. he had something in his hand, something that would change his and jakes life. he knocked on jakes door but with hesitation. thoughts went through his mind, thoughts of what if? what if he didnt want to marry him? that would be awful. jake finally opened the door. "hey dirk!" dirk tightened his grip on the item in his hand. "hey jake" dirk mange to hide his nevousness with that famous strider smirk of his. "hey jake, ya mind if i come in?" "sure" jake stepped out of the way and let dirk in. dirk went into jake's house and sat down on his surprisingly comfty couch. jake sat next to him. there was a long silence between them. dirk still with that strong grip on the item in his hand. jake breaking the awkward silence with the words of "dirk why did you come here? cause i hope you didnt come here for some quiet time." jake said with his small cute giggles. dirk finally looked at jake with his checks flushed as red as a tomato. "jake...." "what is it dirk?" jake looked at him back. dirk takes of his glasses and thats when jake knows that what ever dirk was going to say was sereous. dirk looked at jake strait in the eyes with those beautiful orange eyes. "jake your the best thing thats ever happened to me. i love your giggles, i love your giggle snorts, i love the way you laugh, smile, talk, the way you always look badass, goddamnit! jake i love you!" dirk gets on his knees and takes out the box showing a golden, plain ring. while on the other hand jake is blushing like crazy. "jake will you marry me!" "yes!" jake jumped up from his seat and gave dirk the biggest hug he'd ever get. dirk then kissed him deeply and pationatly. "i love you dirk" "i love you too jake"

**Author's Note:**

> im going to be taking request but only for homestuck couples. so, plz tell me what couple you want. anyway i'll be waiting!


End file.
